Move Along
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: “It’s a little weird but if Yoh loves him then that’s that. Love is love, right?”HoroHoroHaoxYoh Happy Bday twins! oneshot fluff twincest


**Move Along**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King

Joh: This is just a little one-shot to celebrate Hao and Yoh's birthday! Thanks for reminding me Jessie!

Jessie: No problem.

J twins: -Huggles-

Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest

Note: You can think of this as a sequel to Dirty Little Secret but it doesn't have to be

0o0o0oo0

_"At first I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't laughing. He was smiling." – Pirika_

Yoh leaned back on his elbows and tilted his head up towards the darkening sky. Wisps of pearly clouds drifted across the reddish glow of the setting sun.

His legs dangled off the edge of the pier so that the tips of his bare feet skimmed the water's cool surface.

Orange headphones were snapped against his ears, snug in the nest of messy brown locks. He closed his eyes and hummed along happily to the tune playing from the headphones, kicking his legs back and forth along with the beat.

It was perfect. So perfect.

The warmth from the fading sunlight breezed across his smooth skin, relaxing his shoulders into a lazy slump.

A hand reached out and rested against his shoulder.

"_I was mad but he looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin things for him. He deserved to be happy." –Lyserg_

Yoh turned and opened his eyes, reaching up and hand to catch the one gripping his shoulder. "Hao." He breathed, pulling his headphones back so that they fell around his neck.

The older twin smiled faintly down at him as he laced his fingers through Yoh's. "Hey." He replied, moving to sit down next to him.

His feet brushed against the water, causing little ripples to run across the marble like surface of the lake.

The two were silent as they watched the sun glow faintly, sending brilliant colors across the sky.

The warm orange glow ran across the water's reflection, casting the lake into a dull gold color.

"Are you happy?" Yoh finally broke the silence, turning to study his brother with a thoughtful look.

Hao looked at him, black eyes amused. "I suppose." He said softly, lips barely moving. He brushed back his long, sweeping brown hair and sighed. His earrings chimed gently in the breeze. He glanced at Yoh, eyeing him coolly. "I never really cared about your friend's opinions on our relationship. What they think doesn't change how I feel."

_"Well…if Yoh's happy then I guess it's alright. Besides, I think Yoh's changed Hao. Yoh's changed all of us." -Ren_

Yoh smiled and curled his hand tighter around Hao's. He remembered when Hao had told him that before. When they had still been keeping their nightly encounters a secret. Yoh would make Hao swear not to tell anyone, but then feel guilty for endless hours the next day.

And Hao would always remind him that his friends would find out sooner or later.

_"It was…a shock. I still don't trust Hao but Yoh really seems to love him. And I have to admit, when they're together I've never seen Yoh smile so brightly." –Manta_

So Yoh told them himself.

He had entered the kitchen with a nervous grin set into his features. He remembered how everyone had looked up at him as he entered, how their eyes had widened when they noticed Hao trailing behind him.

It took them a moment to realize that the two brothers were holding hands.

Yoh leaned against his brother and snuggled into the warmth his body provided. "I was really scared back then."

"I know."

Yoh chuckled and shook his head. "I was sweating so bad I thought my hand would be too slick for you to hold." He looked up at Hao and grinned. "But you kept a tight hold."

Hao leaned down and brushed his lips against Yoh's forehead. "Course I did. Your mine." He told Yoh seriously.

"I'm glad…we don't have to hide anymore."

_"It's a little weird but if Yoh loves then that's that. Love is love, right?"-HoroHoro_

The two leaned in for a kiss, pulling closer as their lips met.

"Hey, you guys! If you don't get your asses over here I'm not giving you your birthday presents!" a voice called out to them.

Yoh broke away blushing as he looked around. Hao scowled and turned his head to glare daggers at the interruption.

Horo was waving wildly, gesturing for them to hurry up. Behind him Ren, Lyserg, Manta, and Pirika were smiling.

Hao stood up and gracefully shook back his long hair. He held out a hand to Yoh and smirked.

"Come on, it wouldn't be good to be late to your own birthday party."

Yoh laughed and took Hao's outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled upright. He looked up at his smiling friends and turned to Hao. "That would be fine. This is the perfect birthday present."

Hao grinned. "Then I will take my birthday present from you now." And with that he swept down and pressed his lips against Yoh's in a hungry kiss.

"Happy birthday." He whispered against Yoh's mouth.

And Yoh smiled as he listened to the laughter of his friends in the background.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: It came out kind of bad because it's thundering outside and I'm dead scared of thunder.

Jessie: Poor baby! -Hugs tightly-

Joh: -sniff-


End file.
